


MONSTER

by lordofthepringles



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordofthepringles/pseuds/lordofthepringles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid has unwittingly unleashed a sex monster! Oh No!~ AKA "The story in which there is an ever increasing amount of filthy sex going on."</p>
            </blockquote>





	MONSTER

Luke and Reid had been together for nearly six months the first time they had unprotected sex. Luke had been living with Reid at Katie's apartment and both Katie and Reid had come down with a particularly bad case of the flu. Luke had gotten his flu shot a few weeks before due to his condition with his kidney. Reid was down for nearly a week and by that following Saturday, Reid was just getting his strength and appetite back, and Luke was incredibly horny.

Sunday was Reid's normal day off, and he and Luke spent it eating breakfast in bed, made by Luke of course, doing crossword puzzles, and taking a slow lazy shower together. Luke was so ready to jump his boyfriend and as he led him back to bed, his cell phone rang. It was Lily, Luke's overbearing mother, and Luke rushed home to attend to yet another family emergency.

He was back six hours later. Reid was doing yoga on the living room floor. In nothing but boxers. Luke was instantly hard. He couldn't help it, and really if anyone saw his boyfriend flexing his gorgeous muscles and that perfect ass in the air, they would have had the same reaction.

Luke made his presence known while removing items of clothing on the way to the bedroom.

He flung his naked self on the bed and waited for his gorgeous boyfriend to follow.

He was so incredibly horny. He had gone a full week without the feel of Reid inside him and dammit if he was going to wait anymore.

He turned over on his knees and elbows, spread himself, and waited.

He heard Reid's strangled gasp when he entered the room.

"Holy fuck, Luke. Are you seriously presenting yourself to me?"

"Yes, now get over here and get that tongue in my ass before I take care of myself."

He didn't have to wait long for the rough, wet appendage lapping gently and tenderly at his hole.

"Oh God, Reid. Fuck."

All he could hear was a muffled groan as Reid stuck his tongue in then and wiggled it around.

Luke was whining now, pushing back on Reid's mouth.

It felt so good. He dropped on his elbows and desperately tried to bring his groin in contact with the sheets beneath him.

Reid grabbed his hips though and stilled him. He brought his mouth off Luke's throbbing asshole.

"You don't want it to end before the party really begins do you?"

"Fuck, Reid. I need…"

"You need what?"

"I need to come. "

"Well, I've been fantasizing about this all week, and you wouldn't deprive a sick man of a glorious fuck, now would you?"

"Dammit, Reid. Just fuck me already."

"So bossy. Maybe, we should continue this when you learn some manners."

"If you do not begin to fuck me in the next minute, I'm leaving and going to find Noah."

"Really? You really would walk away from me fucking you for Noah? I mean I guess if you think you'll be satisfied, go for it."

Luke just moaned and dropped his head into the pillow.

"Come on, Reid, please I'm begging you."

"If you were really begging me, you'd be on your knees and sucking me off right now."

Luke rolled over, crawled to the edge of the bed where Reid was standing and watching him with an eyebrow cocked.

"Fine, if you insist."

With one fell swoop he was on Reid and deep throating him.

"Holy shit, Luke! Where in the hell did that come from?"

Luke was moving almost viciously on Reid's cock at that point and Reid was pulling desperately at Luke's hair to pull him off.

"Have you been practicing?"

"I was bored this week when you were sick. I was able to get a full banana down, and most of a small cucumber."

"That is probably the hottest fucking thing I've ever heard in my entire life. I hope you know you're gonna be showing me that."

"If you insist."

Reid was moving again and pushed Luke back on the bed.

"I guess since you went to the trouble of learning how to deep throat for me, I have to do something for you in return. Plus you took such good care of me this week while I was sick."

He immediately grabbed Luke's cock and started pumping it up and down.

He presented the fingers of his right hand to Luke, who sucked on them lewdly.

Luke gazed into Reid's eyes the entire time and smiled seductively and joined his hand with Reid's on his own cock.

Reid removed his hand and just stared at Luke.

"You are going to kill me one of these days. You present yourself to me, you deep throat me, and now you're jacking off for me all in the same day?"

Luke was grunting by this point.

"If you don't get those fingers in me soon, you're going to have to wait a while before I'm ready again."

Reid sprung into action. He coated his finger and inserted it into Luke.

Luke tensed up immediately. He was so tight and it burned slightly. He hadn't had anything in there in over a week.

"You haven't been fingering yourself at all?"

"No, it's not the same without you. I just couldn't do it."

"Oh God, Luke. You're so tight. Relax, baby."

Luke tried breathing in through his mouth and through his nose and relaxed his hips.

Then he felt Reid insert a second and third finger and slowly twist.

The pain went away almost immediately, which was followed by a feeling of intense pleasure.

Then Reid crooked his fingers and rubbed against his prostate.

"Oh God, Reid. So good…"

"Yeah, you like that?"

"Please, need you in me. Been waiting all week."

Reid went to grab a condom from the drawer and sighed.

"Fuck."

"What's the matter?"

"We're out of condoms, Luke."

At that point Luke was so horny that he said the first and only thing that came to his mind.

"Fuck, Reid. We've been sleeping together for five months. We're both clean. We know it. Just fuck me."

"Are you sure? This is a huge step."

"I have never wanted you to fuck me so much in my entire life. Yes. I'm fucking sure."

Luke was so on edge. Reid had his fingers still inside him pressed on his prostate and any movement whatsoever was liable to send him over the edge.

"Just pull out before you come."

Reid just grunted his okay, and removed his fingers.

Reid grabbed the bottle of lube from the bedside table and poured a generous amount in his hands. He prepared himself and then hooked one of Luke's legs up over his shoulder.

He stared into Luke's eyes and he lined himself up.

As he pushed in, he whispered words of affection and rubbed a pattern into his hip with his free hand.

Luke relaxed and closed his eyes as he felt the burn.

He finally felt Reid flush with himself and when Reid finally started moving he nearly cried from the overwhelming pleasure he was feeling.

It was like nothing he had ever felt before. It was like that instant relief you get when peeing, just indescribable and perfect.

They moved faster and faster together, and he felt himself on the edge.

Then when Reid finally hit his prostate and held himself there he had no chance of warning Reid and he was shooting hot, white stripes of cum everywhere.

He knew he clamped down on Reid and by the look of pure terror and panic on his face, Luke knew he was ready. Luke tried with all his might to release but he couldn't and felt Reid cum deep inside him.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry, Luke."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because you asked me to pull out. Wow, I feel like an asshole."

"Baby, that was the best sex I have ever had in my entire life and that is including our first time and the first time we had makeup sex. So, you have nothing to apologize for. I guess this means you just have to get down there and clean it out."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Holy shit, Luke. When did you get so dirty?"

"The first time you introduced me to sex with you."

Reid just shook his head and muttered something about having created a monster.

Three weeks later they were at a gala for the hospital. Reid was actually behaving himself. He looked stunning in his Armani tuxedo, was pleasant to all he met, and only ate enough for two people. Luke was so proud of him and so turned on by Reid's determination to have hot, amazing sex with him later that night that he actually behaved.

Luke couldn't help himself . He was so turned on by his hot boyfriend.

He grabbed him, making some excuse about meeting a benefactor and dragged him into the side conference room at the Lakeview.

He shut the door, yanked his pants down and leaned over the table.

"What the hell are you doing, Luke?"

"Come on, Reid. We don't have much time and I desperately need you to fuck me right now or I'm going to go back out there with a lovely stain on the front of my pants, and that will be fun explaining to all the investors here."

"Good Lord, you cock whore. You can't keep it in your pants for one night? And you were worried about me? I'm offended!"

"Offended enough not to fuck your boyfriend?"

"God, no."

The only sounds heard then were muffled moans and slapping of skin as Reid pounded Luke's ass. They were both so close and Luke was about to come all over the oak conference table when the door opened.

Lily stood there. She tensed up with shock as she saw Reid bending her son over the conference table, his hand around his dick, and Luke looking about ready to fall apart.

Lily shrieked in surprise and covered her eyes with her hands.

"Lucian Eduardo Grimaldi Snyder, you have benefactors and investors here to meet and they are patiently awaiting meeting one of the board members."

"Mother, I will be out as soon as I can. Now please close the door."

Lily glared daggers at Reid and slammed the door shut.

Reid nearly burst out laughing when Luke growled,

"Fucking move."

"What?"

"Come on, I am so close."

Reid moved and Luke reached around grabbed his ass and pushed back.

Within a few minutes both were riding out their mutual orgasms and Reid was once again coming in Luke's ass.

"Dammit, Luke. You are going to be uncomfortable the rest of the night."

"Yeah, well, I have a solution to that."

He pulled out a plug and slid it into himself.

"Are you fucking kidding me? When did you get that?"

"This afternoon."

"You were planning on seducing me the entire night?"

"No, I just realized we have sex a lot in public places and it's probably a good idea of one of us carries it on a regular basis just in case."

"Just in case you turn into a giant slut?"

"Are you seriously complaining about having hot sex with your boyfriend and him wearing a butt plug to keep your semen inside?"

"I just have no words anymore. You've broken my brain."

"Maybe that was the goal the entire time."

Reid just shook his head and walked back to the party.

A month later, Maddie Coleman was home visiting from college and she and Casey Hughes decided to throw a party together. Reid insisted he was far too old to attend a party, but Luke begged and pleaded. Reid said no. He had to work.

Then he found out Noah was also home for the week and was going to be there, and Reid, well didn't trust Noah. He trusted Luke and knew that Luke was in love with him and would never cheat on him with someone as desperate or pathetic as Noah Mayer, but he didn't put anything past Noah Mayer.

So he showed up.

Luke was so overjoyed he immediately stuck his tongue down his throat.

The party wasn't too bad. They had sprung from some decent food and there was hot tub. Casey let Reid borrow a pair of his swim trunks. He spent a few awkward hours in the hot tub with Luke and Noah, while they talked about old times and about Noah's movie. Reid could not care less but stayed anyways.

Then they decided to play some drinking games and Reid having to work early the next morning offered to be the designated driver for the group. They all went inside, but Reid stayed out on the balcony. Luke went inside to watch for a bit, but was back twenty minutes later.

He slipped back into the hot tub with Reid and they sat for a few minutes in silence and enjoyed the quiet.

Then Luke's hand slipped, accidentally or otherwise, and brushed Reid's groin.

"Luke, we cannot have sex out on the balcony with all your friends inside."

"Yes we can."

Mere seconds later Luke's trunks were gone and floating to the top of the whirlpool, and Reid felt his being removed.

Then Luke's head was under water and on his cock.

Reid tried to sit as still as possible. Then his eyes caught Casey's who was sitting facing the door.

He smirked and then made a very lewd gesture. Reid blushed profusely. So Casey knew what was going on. Casey winked and turned his attention back to the game.

He pulled Luke up from the water.

"Casey saw us, dude."

"Casey does not care, believe me. When it comes to sex, he approves of it. Whether or not he's the one getting it. Now are you going to fuck me or not."

With that Luke was leaning against the side of the hot tub and once again presenting himself.

Reid just groaned and moved behind him.

"Are you trying to get us arrested?"

"You know you find it hot, the idea of us getting caught."

Reid was inside Luke then and moving. Both men forgot where they were and started moving in earnest.

"Oh fuck yes, Reid. Harder."

"Be quiet, Snyder."

"You like it when I'm loud, Oliver."

"Yeah, when you're in my bed, not when we're having sex outdoors and all your friends and your ex are inside."

Reid happened to look up then and saw Maddie, Alison, Casey, and Noah all staring at them through the doors.

Noah looked pissed, Maddie and Alison enthralled and Casey, well Casey was cheering and making a gesture of smacking ass.

Reid groaned and nearly pulled out when Luke turned his head and saw them too.

He looked back and winked,

"Well if they want to be voyeurs we may as well give them a show."

Then Luke pushed Reid back into a sitting position and started bouncing up and down on him, using his own weight.

Reid couldn't say anything much less think anything other than the overwhelming feeling of Luke's tight, wet heat on him.

And then he was coming hard, shooting in Luke's ass.

Luke followed close behind and they sat there trembling for a bit.

The girls had thankfully turned away and pretended to be interested in something in the kitchen, Noah stood there with his arms folded tightly over his chest and his mouth in a thin, angry line and Casey just grinned goofily at them.

They finally moved apart and Reid spoke,

"Dammit Luke. That was…"

"Hot? Best sex ever?"

"I was thinking really an unnecessary risk. You do realize Noah is going to try to kill me now, right?'

"Noah is going back to California tomorrow and besides he's seeing someone out there anyways."

"Why does he look so angry then?"

"Well he found out that we stopped having protected sex a while ago, and well he wasn't too happy about that considering we never did and we dated longer."

"Oh."

"So why exactly did you instigate sex tonight with me in front of all of your friends?"

"Well, I have been meaning to talk to you about something for awhile, and I thought if you were satiated by sex, you would be more willing to hear me out."

"Oh, so now you're using sex as a way to get what you want. If I had known what kind of monster I had created by having sex with you in the first place…"

"You would have had sex with me anyways. Don't even pretend you weren't completely smitten by my ass. I know you always checked it out when I walked away before we were together."

"Yeah, well, you always stared at my lips."

"Not quite the same thing and you know it, Reid."

"So fine, what do you want?"

"I was hoping maybe we could talk about moving in together."

"Wait, what?"

Luke looked shy and timid, "You know, living together."

"Don't we already live together? You have clothing, a toothbrush, and all your hair products at Katie's. You sleep over almost every night, and you have your own key."

"Yeah, but we never officially said…"

"Luke, we live together. Everyone else knows it. "

"So, I didn't need to seduce you tonight?"

"You never need a reason to seduce me. I'll always want to have sex with you. After all, I am pretty much captivated by your ass. "

"Good to know."

Luke grinned a bit too evilly for Reid's taste. He groaned and said,

"The monster will never be tamed will it?"

"Just be glad I'm your monster."


End file.
